


Broke Up?

by MoonlightOutsider



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightOutsider/pseuds/MoonlightOutsider
Summary: Steve and Bucky told the other Avengers that they are no more boyfriends.





	Broke Up?

**Broke Up?**  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Cap or Bucky, or any other Avengers. They all belong to Marvel. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.  
A theme challenge: Break up(Not boyfriends anymore)

* * *

**The story:**  
If you ask Sam that question, you may see him sighing a sigh before telling you with honesty in a tone sounds like “my condolences” that it was in a misty morning that Captain America and Winter Soldier broke up.  
It was a rather ordinary morning according to the daily monitoring records of the Avengers Mansion. Captain Rogers made breakfast for everyone including Agent Barnes as usual with an ordinary expression; Winter Soldier said hello to everyone appeared at the dining hall with a relaxing voice leaning at the sofa; Hawkeye jumped out from the vent towards his breakfast with a piece of cookie between his teeth; Black Widow took a seat on a chair stretching herself; Falcon poured half a spoon of salt on his fried egg; Doctor Banner helped Cap with the breakfast; Scarlet Witch tried her best to keep a huge pile of plates from falling down with her power; Iron Man chased the smell of toast with faltering steps holding half a cup of coffee with enough milk added by Jarvis forcibly before heated.  
And one single joke of Tony switched on the whole unordinary morning.  
“Hey, Cap, so you keep giving your boyfriend one more fried egg that the rest of us, don’t you?”  
Nobody expected any answer from Captain America, after all he used to response to such a joke with a quiet smile. However, beyond their expectation, Steve turned off the oven before turned back and cleared his throat. He started with an expression as serious as the one which was with him when he was giving a speech on the Helicarrier of S.H.I.E.L.D: ”I am just about to tell you that Bucky is no more my boyfriend.”  
Winter Soldier kept himself unmoved in the sofa and nodded at anyone who glanced at him.  
All the Avengers couldn’t help widened their eyes. Before Tony could make a deeper interview motivated by the spirit of researching as a scientist, he was so shocked that he hesitated for half a second. That was the reason why his question was completely pushed back by the sudden alert ringing through the whole mansion. Everyone suited up and got ready for the battle at once with a command of Captain America: “Avengers, assemble!”  
Winter Soldier marched into the enemies’ base with a heavy R.P.G in his hand and a murderous look all over him. Natasha, who was following him from the beginning of the battle, finally started in Russian with a complex feeling: ”…James.” She looked at her former drillmaster with a sight of pity in her eyes: “You are irreplaceable in The Avengers, not to mention you have friends like us. So…”  
Before she could finish the sentence Winter Soldier suddenly threw a bomb into one of the corners and grabbed Natasha to pull her backward when several enemies were blowing out by the explosion. Natasha described her memory after all the things were done:  
”He barely gave me a glance. I could imagine his expression though it was completely hidden by his mask and goggles. A comfort from a friend was the least I could give him.”  
At the other side, Tony tried to begin a conversation when Captain America and Iron Man used their combination of palm cannon and shield: ”I think I could more or less understand your feeling of being a stranger in this time…” Before he could think of more words that shield of Steve suddenly glanced off his helmet and cut an enemy who was about to attack sneakily into pieces. Tony described his memory after all the things were done:  
“I know that old fogey would still be that Captain Perfect America, since he has been one before he found his Bucky alive. But as a friend instead of a companion I do feel sorry for him.”  
The battle ended up with the victory of the Avergers, as it always did. They cannot be more happy to celebrate such a victory with a party filled with music, alcohol and joy. Black Widow went to Steve with a glass of wine in her hand, and she told him in a considerate tone that there were several female agents—even a few males, if Steve chose that side of the way—who were interest in Steve Rogers, and they would feel more than honored to exchange their contact with Sweetheart America. However, Steve shook his head and glanced at Natasha with a wired sight: ”Thank you for asking, Nat, but I am quite sure that you did have, the word you used was ’shipped’, Bucky and I being together?”  
In another corner in the hall, a Tony-tipsy-Stark was holding Bucky’s shoulder and pulling the ex-killer in a cheer of former dandies. Then a mystery look appeared on Tony’s face, and he said to Bucky that he knew a place which is a paradise for hitting on ladies. And, added Tony, he was quite willing to give up the “Mr Idol” title to that Prince Brooklyn, since he himself has had Jarvis already. And of course, Stark’s treat. However, Bucky tried Tony’s forehead with his vibranium hand: ”I am not saying that you are drunk, Tony, but I thought you are one of the most active one to put Steve and I together?”  
Sam felt it hard to bear as a witness of the whole thing, and he couldn’t help shouted: ”That’s enough! You can still be friends, why can’t you just move on after you broke up?”  
“Sam? Are you talking about Bucky and I?”  
“Think twice for your wings before saying that, Sam.”  
Everybody was stunned. Even Jarvis had a sense of uncertainty in his voice: ”No offense, Captain Rogers. But you did had said that Mr. Barnes was no more your boyfriend…”  
“Oh, yes, that’s true.” Steve chuckled and a tender expression appeared: “It is legal in America now, so Bucky and I got registered for marriage yesterday, just on our way to the supermarket.”  
If you ask Sam that question, you may see him sighing a sigh before telling you: ”What can I say? It is definitely not my fault that Cap and James actually remembered they were not registered, since they had been so steamy for almost a whole century.”  
-FIN-

_The theme "break up" is suppose to be a tragedy, but once more, I am headstrong enough to try a sweet happy-ending story with a sad theme~ ^^_


End file.
